


Baby Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day I will tell our daughter about Charlton Heston, the tablets in the desert, and the Ten Hotch Commandments.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

Hotch groaned into her hair as he pulled her close.

“I hate it.” He whispered.

“I know that. You’ve mentioned that. You’ve mentioned it about 20 times.”

“I'm sure it wasn’t 20 times.”

“I'm sure it was.” Emily lifted his tee shirt over his head.

She didn’t know why he bothered to wear it to bed. It must have been because she was hormonal lately. He might’ve thought that she thought that he was thinking he was getting laid. Or maybe it was because Hotch never went shirtless anymore without a damn good reason. His doctor actually suggested plastic surgery to get rid of the horrendous reminders George Foyet left behind but Hotch balked at the idea. If Haley could live with the three bullet holes then he could live with the scars.

“I could kill your stylist.” Hotch replied, brushing some of her now short, raven hair aside to nibble on her neck. “What was she thinking?”

“She wasn’t thinking, Hotch, she was talking. And sometimes when you talk too much you don’t pay attention to detail and you piss off the customer. Then the customer fires you.”

“I have a feeling we’re not just talking about your stylist anymore.” He murmured against her skin.

“Honey,” Emily pulled Hotch away from her neck. She held his face in her hands. “We all know you're not fond of the cut. I'm not either. But you know what; its just hair. The best part about it is that it will grow back. I'm going to be thrilled when it does.

“It was getting a little too long, that happens when you're pregnant. But I never intended for it to be this short. Now can it please stop being a constant topic of conversation? In addition to making me feel self-conscious, it’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“I'm sorry, Em.” He kissed her lips. “I honestly didn’t think I was bringing it up as much as I was. You’re beautiful; you’ve always been beautiful. I'm anxious for your hair to grow back but you're still the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“I'm the only woman in the room.”

“I meant any room, not just this room in particular.”

“I think its time for us to stop talking, Agent Hotchner. What do you think?”

“Well…”

His thoughts, his dirty thoughts, were interrupted by the cries of his daughter. Bree was just ten weeks old now and Emily was back to work after spending time off on maternity leave. It was why Hotch jumped out of bed to tend to her. He threw his shirt on and went down the hall. He spent so much time away while Emily was home with their daughter.

Guilt ate at him about that; he should've been there for all the early moments of his little girl’s life. But now both he and his wife would be leaving. Was Bree going to know they were gone? Was she going to feel abandoned and unloved? Those were the questions he didn’t like to ask himself when he was over thinking this whole Mr. and Mrs. Smith thing he and Emily were doing now.

It was fine when they only had to be concerned about themselves. But now he constantly thought of Jack and Sabrina. He didn’t know if he could live with his children thinking he was an inattentive father. He had one of those and it was no picnic. He was doing this for them…or was that just something he told himself so he could sleep at night.

“I think someone wants some love from Mommy and Daddy.” Hotch said, coming into the bedroom with his daughter in his arms.

“You're breaking the rules.” Emily gently reminded him as he sat down on the bed. She put some pillows behind him and he leaned back, Bree resting on his chest.

“Rules, schmules.” He replied.

“Oh yeah right.” His wife spoke in a soft tone. “One day I will tell our daughter about Charlton Heston, the tablets in the desert, and the Ten Hotch Commandments.”

“Five Hotch Commandments. Prentiss came up with five as well. And those rules are different, we need those. The rule of not being able to spoil my little girl rotten is a rule I can break.”

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Emily stroked Bree’s thick black hair with her finger. She smiled when the infant gurgled.

“There aren’t enough words to describe how amazing she is. She looks like you, you know.”

“She looks like my mother actually.”

“You look like your mother, baby.” Hotch bent to kiss the top of Bree’s head. “She just wanted a little Daddy time. She knows I'm a night owl so she decided to get up and hang out with me.”

“You're up so late because you're a workaholic and then want to come home and seduce Mommy.” Emily replied.

“Seducing Mommy is quite a worthwhile venture. She’s a babe, you know. Look at your mommy, Bree, she’s a total babe isn’t she?”

Emily laughed, leaning to kiss his shoulder and then resting her head there. Hotch rested his cheek on her head.

“I'm a lucky man. I might forget sometimes, being a lucky man doesn’t make me less of an idiot, but right now in this moment I am fully aware. I love you so much, and I love this little girl. I love my little boy too…even if he’s not so little anymore.”

“He's still little enough to have his daddy be his hero.” Emily replied.

“A part of me hopes that never changes. I know it will, and I’ll be replaced with some athlete or rock star, but I still have a little time right?”

“A little.”

Hotch smirked. Bree was nodding off in his arms and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold onto her much longer. Emily didn’t want her getting used to being held all the time; it would lead to a lot of trouble when they had to go. Right now he didn’t want to think about leaving her again. It always came before Hotch was truly ready.

He was so grateful to his in-laws for stepping in and taking care of her, but how much was he going to miss out there chasing maniacs. Almost more importantly, how much would Emily miss? At least with JJ, Will was there. What would it be like for a kid with both parents gone? Bree was too little to even know but she wouldn’t always be that way? Would one or both of them leave the BAU when the time came? Could they?

“I should put her down.” He said. He didn’t want to but knew he had to. She deserved her rest more than he did.

“Alright.” Emily kissed Bree’s cheek. “Goodnight, angel.”

Hotch smiled as he climbed off the bed and left the bedroom. Emily slid down on her pillow and sighed. There wasn’t enough time. There just didn’t seem to be enough time. How was she, and Hotch for that matter, going to do it all? She didn’t want to miss a thing but knew that she would.

Emily tried to stop her mind from going back to that place. That place where she was a little girl and her parents were traveling all over the world saving it. That place where she and her sister were left alone with nannies, tutors, and housekeepers. That place she swore one day if she ever had children she would never leave them. She was in that place. Worst of all, Bree was in that place. She was just too young to know it.

“I know what you're thinking.” Hotch said, slipping back into bed and pulling her into his arms.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. You're thinking how are we going to do all of this? How are we going to do our jobs and be the best parents we can be?”

“Wow, that was what I was thinking.” Emily replied.

“See? You and I are right here.” Hotch pointed to his own forehead and then to Emily’s, which made her smile. “We’re going to make this work.”

“What's the plan?”

“Well I know we won't figure it all out in one night, and it is getting late. We should sleep on it.”

“I've been sleeping on it for months, Aaron. I've been not sleeping on it for months as well.”

“I know, baby.” Hotch rested on his back, holding Emily tight against him. He could feel her apprehension. “We’re going to figure everything out…I promise you. Just rest now; it was a long day.”

“So no sexy times?” She asked.

“We’ll have sexy times in the morning. Bree is up by five thirty. I’ll feed her, change her, and then come back to bed and seduce Mommy.”

“I have a feeling it’s gonna be a three cups of coffee day.”

“Not if you go to sleep right now. I love you, Emily Hotchner.”

“I love you too, and I promise my hair will grow back.”

Hotch laughed, kissing her and settling in for the night. Some things had changed in their lives, they would keep changing. But how he felt about her would only continue to grow.

***

  



End file.
